Double Trouble
by MyOldStories
Summary: The first chapter of an old story I wrote when I was younger. Ouran Academy already has one set of trouble-making twins: Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru. They don't need more. But despite that, Tanaka Yuki and Yuri get added into the mix, and the new equations for twins is (Yuki & Hikaru) plus (Yuri & Kaoru) equals Double Trouble. Twins x twins (I don't own OHSHC.)


**If you're reading this, here's a warning: be afraid. Be very afraid. I wrote this when I was 12 or 13 and had the whole randomness phase going on, and this isn't a very good read. I recently found all my old stuff though, and thought I'd post it because why not? I have more info on my bio if you're interested. Also, I have more OHSHC stories to post from the past (better than this, but not continued.)**

 **If you decide to read this, please leave a review! 3 It would mean a lot to me, even if it's just agreeing that I was a bad writer at that age. I never got around to the second chapter back then by the way, which is why this is listed as a one-shot.**

 **Anyway, read on if you'd like!**

* * *

Yuki's POV

"So today is the dreaded day." my younger twin Yuri stated as we were combing our long, straight honey brown hair.

We were getting ready to go to our new source of education: Ouran Academy. We had just moved in with our aunt, and because of our grades got a scholarship. Of course our aunt wouldn't let us turn down the offer. So today was our first day at the rich school, even though we're "commoners."

"Sadly, yes. What should we wear?" I said. I'm Yuki by the way, the older twin.

It didn't even take 30 seconds for us to look at our closet and say at the same: "Schoolgirl Style." We always named our favorite outfits. The Schoolgirl Style was a plaid skirt and top with cute finger-less laced hand gloves. We quickly put on the outfits. We've always had two of everything so we could match. No one used to be able to tell us apart in elementary school, so by middle school we stitched our names onto our clothes. However, this year we decided to get a fresh start and not do that.

Yuri put my hair in high pigtails and I did the same to her hair. "Lookin' good." Yuri said.

"Yup. I'd say we look so much like we're in a schoolgirl anime that we broke the cuteness scale, even though we're the highest setting." I replied, grinning.

"Well, let's hurry up and get to school. We'll be one of the only ones without a limo! YAY!" Yuri said with fake excitement.

"That gives us a chance for pranks, since no one can tell us apart yet." I stated, wiggling my eyebrows as we both laughed.

"Do you remember on the first day of middle school when we had different classes, and forgot to enter me in the school system? We both said our name was Yuki, and the students and teachers thought they were going crazy!" Yuri exclaimed, waving her hands around wildly for emphasis.

"But then we had lunch together and got busted." I pointed out.

"Right. We have the same class this year anyway." Yuri said, heading towards the door as I followed her.

"Bye Aunt Riko!" I yelled through the house.

"Bye Yuri! Oh, and you too Yuki!" she yelled back.

'She got us mixed up again." Yuri whined as we both walked out through the door.

"It can't be helped. Plus, I said that with a boring monotone voice, so no wonder she thought I was you." I replied.

"Hey!"

 **-*scene change*-**

"WE MADE ITTTT!" I exclaimed (loudly) as Yuri and I both ran into our class just as it was about to start. Oops.

"Yuki, keep it down! You're too loud." Yuri chided me.

"Says the girl who talks in her sleep." I said.

"You talk in your sleep too!"

"Well, at least I say things that make sense."

"How does 'I'm a pineapple in distress!' make sense?!"

"Well, how does 'I'm a mango who owes land' make sense?!"

"Well, what if I was a mango and I owed land?!"

"You wouldn't dream that, Yuri!"

"Says the pineapple."

"LADIES." We both heard a voice yell. Then we looked up and saw the teacher looking slightly annoyed. "Please go to the office and get your girls uniform." he said.

All of a sudden, like it was planned, we both went on to our knees and looked up at the teacher with pleading eyes. "PLEASEE don't make us wear the girls uniform! We hate dresses and looking girly! HAVE MERCY!" we both said at the same time.

"No."

All of a sudden we heard two sets of laughter. We both turned to find another set of twins, except boys. "Shut up." Yuri and I said together.

"Make us."one challenged.

"What's with you people? Treating us like worthless -waiiiiiiiit neverrrmind." I started but stopped when I was about to say "commoners."

Yuri looked at me. I looked at Yuri. We had a private staring contest, and I could tell the other twins were watching us.

I won. "Five, four, three, two..." I counted.

"What are y-" the brown haired and big eyed boy in-between the twins started.

"Circle! Banana! Duck! Crayon!" We both yelled at the same time.

"-ou doing..." the brown haired boy continued, dumbstruck.

"Stop thinking exactly what I'm thinking." we both said, smiling. The silence made us both giggle.

The twins looked amused. "What are your names?" the one who challenged us asked.

"I'm Tanaka Yuri, and this is my twin sister Tanaka Yuri." I said.

"I'm Hitachiin Hikaru, and this is obviously my twin brother Kaoru. Also this is our friend Fujioka Haruhi." he replied, pointing them out. Hmm... Haruhi would be a 10 on the cute scale.

"Copyright." Yuri said out of nowhere.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"I owned the thoughts first." she replied.

"B-b-but I was distracted!" I stuttered.

"I still called copyright first." she said.

"Jerk."

"Idiot."

"Stupid."

"Dumb."

"Annoying."

"Rude."

"...Non...smart?"

"That was a horrible comeback Yuki."

"Shut up."

"Pineapple in distress."

"Mango who owes land."

"Ugly." Silence went around the room, and you could hear a paperclip fall.

"...You do realize we look exactly the same?" I said to Yuri.

"I'm still prettier." she replied.

"Crazy."

"Gross."

"Obnoxious."

"Loud."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"WELL AT LEAST I'M OLDER!" I yelled. More silence.

"She did not just go there." Kaoru said.

"Well, she has a point. Everybody knows the first twin is always superior." Hikaru commented.

"No, the youngest is." Kaoru and Yuri said at the same time. They looked at each other.

Me and Hikaru looked at each other. "The oldest is." we said together.

"The youngest."

"Oldest."

"Youngest."

"Oldest!"

"Youngest!"

"Oldest!"

"EVERYONE BE QUIET AND GO TO THE OFFICE!" the teacher suddenly yelled.

"I'll take them." Haruhi said as us four sweat-dropped.

"That's a new record." Yuri said.

"It is, isn't it? I mean, in middle school they figured out we were twins and sent us to the office much later, near the end of the day around lunch." I agreed.

"Yeah-" Yuri started.

"I mean, it's only first period!" we both said.

"Copyright." we said together again.

"GO TO THE OFFICE ALREADY." the teacher ordered.

"Yes sir!"

"..."COPYRIGHT!"

 **-*scene change*-**

As we walked Haruhi kept up a conversation. "So, why are you guys here?" he (?) asked.

"Honor student." we both replied.

"No, I mean WHY." Haruhi said.

"Classified." we said again at the same time.

"What I don't get is why..." I started.

"We can't wear the boys uniform since we're girls..." Yuri continued.

"...but you can!" we finished together.

The twins and Haruhi froze. "Yeah, we're smart like that." Yuri said.

I smacked the back of her head. "You ruined the moment."

"How did you know?" Hikaru and Kaoru both asked slowly.

"Easy." I said.

"A boy can't rank at the top of our cuteness scale." we both said.

"Cuteness scale?" Hikaru asked.

"Yep. We're the highest setting, and mold is the lowest." Yuri replied.

"So that's how you found out I was a girl." Haruhi realized.

"Oh, no we just took a wild guess." Yuri stated simply.

"You're the one who confirmed it." I said. I could tell all 3 were mentally face-palming. "Don't worry, we won't tell. But why pretend to be a boy? It's obvious you're pretending because you asked 'how did I find out' as if it was a secret we shouldn't know."

Haruhi then went into a detailed story on how she broke a vase to where she was stopping the host club king from leaving Japan at the Ouran Fair.

"Huh. So us 5 are the only ones that can tell us apart." I noted.

"Huh?" Haruhi responded.

"Well, twins can always tell each other apart..." I started.

"And you can tell the twins apart..." Yuri continued.

"So you can most likely tell us apart." we finished.

"Thankfully. It gets tiring when everybody always mixes up your names." Yuri added.

"We're at the office." Haruhi said.

I completely forgot we were getting our uniforms! I looked at Yuri with the same anxious expression she looked at me with.

"You're thinking the same thing I'm thinking, right?" Yuri asked me.

"Uniforms." we both said.

"And now, for the first time in ...ever? A while? A century? A lifetime? A-"

"You're boring me." I told Yuri as she glared at me and continued.

"-foerver, the infamous Tanaka twins will wear annoying, ugly, disgusting, revolting, stupid, horrib-"

"Once again Yuri. Bor-"

"Horrible clothing!" Yuri shot me another playful glare.

"Against their own will, I might add." I said.

"Unless..." Yuri started. Huh? Oh!

"Oh right! Unless..." I continued.

"We can make someone give us boy uniforms through blackmailing Haruhi!" we both exclaimed.

"That sounds resona -wait, WHAT?!" Haruhi started.

But before she could finish, we pulled her inside the room, leaving the Hitachiin twins alone and in the dust.


End file.
